Douce délivrance qu'est le froid de la neige
by yukiee
Summary: Parce que la guimauve m'a overdosé . Parce que je prône le désespoir. Parce que je ne crois plus en l'espoir. Parce que les fins tragiques et dramatiques reflètent une grande partie de notre vie, je vous raconte son histoire sans joie ni romance. Histoire où l'amitié se transforme en indifférence et où les sentiments ne sont plus qu'un luxe oubliés depuis longtemps.


**Note :** … J'ai très longtemps hésité avant de poster ce petit Os, car quand mon coup de barre me fait écrire, forcément ça part dans le pas très joyeux ^^'. Niark. J'espère que vous apprécierez la fin parce que je vous avouerai que le début ne me plait pas plus que ça mais j'aime bien ma petite fin...

Juste pour précision, je n'ai rien contre les histoires dégoulinants de fleurs bleues... Ca dépend juste des moments.

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à JK Rolling, plouf.

**Résumé :** Parce que la guimauve m'a « overdosé ». Parce que je prône le désespoir. Parce que je ne crois plus en l'espoir. Parce que les fins tragiques et dramatiques reflètent une grande partie de notre vie, je vous raconte son histoire sans joie ni romance. Histoire où l'amitié se transforme en indifférence et où les sentiments ne sont plus qu'un luxe oubliés depuis longtemps. (En gros ce n'est pas la joie quoi, ahaha. Hum … Je sors)

* * *

**Douce délivrance qu'est le froid de la neige.**

Le monde avait sombré et le vent criait comme s'il voulait échapper à cette atmosphère malsaine. Depuis longtemps déjà, le soleil était parti pour laisser place à l'obscurité qu'avait amené celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Pourquoi continuer plus longtemps à fuir ce qui finira de toute façon par nous rattraper ? La vérité est une chose auquellle les êtres de cette planète ne peuvent échapper. Tendez les oreilles et écoutez, ouvrez les yeux et regardez ce monde qui est le sien, sombrer de plus en plus dans les ténèbres de son règne.

Le saviez-vous ? Contrairement à ce que l'on dit, le bien ne l'emporte pas toujours et le monde dans lequel elle vivait en est la preuve. Univers sombre, terre noire, atmosphère malsaine, vent mauvais et vie de miséricorde. Voilà le monde dans lequel elle tentait de survivre en essayant toutefois de garder un semblant de son humanité.

Quel est donc ce pays ? Quel est donc sa vie ?

A ces questions je répondrai : le chaos ... Me demanderiez-vous plus d'informations ?

… Pourquoi donc voulez-vous en savoir plus sur un monde qui n'est pas le vôtre et dont seule vôtre curiosité s'en intéresse ?

… Bien, que cela soit fait.

Il avait gagné. Cette guerre qui fut celle du monde sorcier avait été remportée par celui qui se fait maintenant appeler « roi des ténèbres ». Stupide appellation d'une personne … Que dis-je ? D'un être pourri jusqu'à la moelle de son existence.

Ronald Weasley, devenu fou à cause de sa jalousie envers le survivant pendant la recherche des Horcruxes, abandonna ses amis pour s'en retourner à Poudlard. Granger blessée par les Rafleurs lors de son kidnapping, avait été soignée. Or, il subsistait cependant en elle, quelques troubles post-traumatiques. Devenue alors plus un poids qu'une aide à cause de ses crises, il en fut décidé de la tenir loin de la mission de recherche. Quant à Potter … Oui Potter le dernier espoir du monde sorcier : anéanti par le lord des ténèbres. Que lui était –il arrivé ? Et bien après la mort de plusieurs personnes qui lui étaient chères et après la séparation de ses amis, il abandonna tout espoir pour se laisser noyer par le chagrin et le doute. Il s'était tout simplement éloigné du chemin qu'on lui avait tracé.

Comment pouvait-il donc continuer ? Sans eux, il n'était rien et Le survivant ne le savait que trop bien. Peu d'entre eux étaient restés au sein de l'ordre et lorsque vint l'heure de la bataille trop d'ennemi il y avait eu à affronter. Conséquences : ils ont tout simplement perdu face à plus fort et plus nombreux qu'eux. Quoi ? Êtes-vous en train de me dire que les membres de l'ordre ne pouvaient perdre, car ils étaient dans le juste? Sans doute était-ce le cas. Cependant, là n'est pas la question. Qu'il soit bons ou mauvais; qu'il soit purs ou souillés; qu'il soit mal ou bien; qu'ils aient foi ou non; seul le plus fort l'emporte. Quelle magnifique loi, quelle loi sauvageonne. J'entends déjà vos cris et vos critiques. « Les hommes ne sont pas des animaux ! »

Ahaha, ah bon ?

Oui, L'homme ne l'est point, car il est tout simplement pire qu'eux. La vérité ? Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie et eux l'ont tout aussi bien oublié. Ils on tout simplement fui et continué d'avancer vers une route barrée.

La scène de la dernière bataille ne cessait de revenir la hanter. Tous ces corps, tout ce sang… L'odeur de la chair avait envahi les lieux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'en préoccupaient. Ils étaient là, à rire aux éclats sous l'horrible spectacle que donnait à sentir l'odeur nauséabonde et putride de ces cadavres démembrés et éventrés. Ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de les tuer à coup d'Avada Kedavra non… Ils les ont mutilés, torturés, puis assassinés dans des excès de sadisme et de joie. Tous les professeurs sans exceptions ont été annihilés et tués sans pitié sous les yeux de leurs élèves.

Les survivants qui s'étaient opposés au lord des ténèbres et les élèves sorciers issus de sang non pur, ainsi que leurs parents, furent soit tués soit gardés en vie en tant qu'esclaves. Quant aux traîtres, ils subirent le même sort, quoi que certain d'entre eux furent d'abord suppliciés, puis abattues, pour le plaisir malsain de ces démons.

Les esclaves ont ensuite été amenés au manoir des Malfoy, qui servait depuis la mort de son ancien propriétaire de foyer au « roi des ténèbres ». Parmi les esclaves, se trouvait l'ancien trio d'or que les mangemorts avait réuni, afin de les torturer pour montrer l'exemple de la punition à leurs désobéissances. Fouet, coups et sortilèges interdits. Tout était passé sur leurs corps pourtant déjà tellement meurtris. Tout cela n'était qu'humiliation.

De ses yeux, ELLE regarda impuissante ces horribles scènes sans bouger. Hermione n'était plus vraiment la jeune femme intelligente et compatissante que Poudlard avait connue non… Après la mort de ses parents, son traumatisme, puis sa capture, elle était devenue ni plus ni moins un être, qui essayait tant bien que mal de survivre. Hélas, ce monde était déjà perdu. Le monde était déjà entre ses mains et la vie qu'elle menait ne servait désormais plus à rien. Trahison, jalousie folie et peur avaient mené celui qui fut leur dernier espoir au désespoir le plus sombre. Comment pouvait-elle encore avoir de l'espoir ?

Tous ceux qui jadis furent armés de courage, avaient maintenant perdu toute trace de leur humanité, due aux souffrances et aux douleurs qu'ils devaient endurer tous les jours. Ils n'étaient désormais plus rien et ne ressentaient plus rien. Leurs yeux ne reflétaient que le néant de leur âme détruite par les Mangemorts. A côté des sortilèges qu'ils recevaient , même le baiser d'un Détraqeur semblait plus doux. Mais voila, en Hermione, il restait encore de l'espoir. Infime certes, mais néanmoins existant.

Et alors que le gardien des cellules la croyait tout comme les autres détruite de l'intérieur et donc inoffensive, il décida de lui enlever les chaînes qui retenaient liés ses mains et ses pieds. Malheureusement pour lui, profitant de l'inattention de son bourreau et poussée par sa volonté de vivre, la jeune femme s'empara de la baguette de celui-ci pour ensuite lui lancer le _Stupéfix_. Elle se rendit ensuite dans la cellule voisine à la sienne, afin d'essayer de persuader Ron et Harry de s'enfuir avec elle, mais en vain. Ils n'étaient plus que des pantins de chair sans vie.

Elle les avait suppliés, imploré et même tiré, ils n'avaient pas bougé et s'étaient contentés de l'ignorer. Puis, n'ayant qu'un temps limité pour partir de cette endroit et malgré le regret et la culpabilité, envahi par la volonté de vivre et l'espoir de s'échapper, elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources, afin d'avoir le courage de les abandonner à leur sort. L'ancienne rouge et or transplana ensuite aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, pour finalement tomber d'épuisement sur un sol qui lui était inconnu. Où était-elle tombée ? Elle ne le savait pas et peu l'importait. Trop épuisée, elle n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir à son atterrissage. Reprenant lentement son souffle, elle sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans quelque chose de froid. Ahh, c'était donc dans la neige qu'elle était tombée.

**OOOO**

_- Mione ! L'appela le rouquin. Pourquoi étudies-tu alors qu'on est en train de manger ? Pose-moi ce livre !_

_- Attend, je finis mon chapitre ..._

_Exaspéré par le comportement de son amie, Ron prit l'une des parts de gâteau, pour ensuite en tartiner le visage de la Gryffondor et ce avec le sourire bien sûr._

_- Ron ! s'écria-t-elle surprise. Si c'est comme ça, tu vas voir !_

_Mais alors qu'Hermione entrepris de se venger de la même manière sur son ami, celui-ci se baissa. Manque de chance, cela eut pour conséquence une tête d'Harry Potter recouvert de gâteau au chocolat._

_- Hum, pas mal. Mais j'aurai préféré le manger comme tout le monde …_

_- Désolé Harry, s'excusa Hermione avant qu'elle ainsi que ses deux amis ne soient victimes d'éclats de rires._

**OOOO**

Allongée à même le sol, Hermione souriait le temps d'un soupir. Puis, la réalité la rattrapa et tout redevint froid. Tout était redevenu sombre et terne. Elle se tenait là, immobile dans la douce et froide blanche neige. Le manteau blanc de l'hiver qui avait recouvert de ses bras la plaine dans laquelle elle était allongée, berça la jeune être tel une mère le ferait pour son enfant. Toutefois, l'endroit où elle avait atterri avait une loi voyez-vous. Celui qui dort meurt. Or, Hermione Granger d'épuisement, avait d'ors et déjà commencé à s'endormir. Le corps de la jeune femme se mit alors à gelé sous le vent glacial qui régnait en ces lieux. Tous ses membres sans exceptions avaient été anesthésiés par le froid, laissant son corps impassible à toutes douleurs physiques. Puis, doucement elle ferma les yeux et doucement elle partit.

**OOOO**

_C'était la fin de l'année et les parents d'Hermione s'étaient rendus sur la voix 9 ¾ afin d'y retrouver leur fille. La jeune sorcière non sans joie de retrouver sa famille, se précipita hors du wagon, dès que celui-ci s'arrêta. Après les retrouvailles de la famille Granger, ses parents comprenant son désir de passer un dernier moment en compagnie de ses amis lui dirent :_

_- Ma chérie nous t'attendons de l'autre côté du mur._

_- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, leur répondit-elle. _

_Elle prit ensuite Ron et Harry pour une dernière fois, les serrer dans ses bras._

_- Au revoir Mione, tu vas nous manquer. Lui chuchota presque Harry._

_- Au revoir, Mione porte toi bien. Lui-dit Ron._

_- Au revoir vous deux, vous aussi vous allez me manquer! _

_Le temps d'un ultime adieu, Hermione s'écarta de ses amis, puis regarda le mur magique. Elle inspira alors un bon coup et dit dans un dernier murmure avant de s'élancer contre celui ci: « Papa, maman j'arrive. »_

**OOOO**

Il était l'heure de sa délivrance et comme une amie, la mort d'un doux et chaleureux sourire, l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Hermione partis alors avec elle main dans la main, pour ne plus jamais revenir sur cette terre souillée.

Le froid de la neige, l'avait à tout jamais libérée.

**FIN.**

* * *

Piuf! Voila comment j'ai osé en finir avec Hermione ... Enfin c'était censé être un Os, mais je pense que peut-être un jours j'irais m'amuser à faire une suite, juste pour voir comment je finirai Ron, Harry et Drago... J'en sais trop rien x).

Eu les choses écrites en italique c'est lorsqu'Hermione délire ou rêve...

M'enfin, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus du début du milieu et de la fin ...  
Je ne pense pas que beaucoup de gens la lisent mais merci à ceux qui s'attardent sur cette fic si étrange ^^. Vous me faite le même effet qu'un chocolat chaud hihi.

En espérant ne pas avoir été trop cruelle je vous dis à bientôt peut-être.


End file.
